


Shower

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Piss Play, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: A request for Sonny being embarrassed/nervous to ask Barba to pee on him
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/gifts).



“A little soon if you’re expecting a reaction,” Barba said, leaning lazily against the shower wall while Carisi ran soapy hands over his stomach. “Think I’m tapped out for the night.”

“Oh, yeah, I just like touching you,” Carisi answered, his dimples annoyingly deep as he smiled. He was flushed pink from the heat of the shower, his damp hair flopped across his forehead, his blue eyes impossibly bright in the low light of the steamy shower. 

“Mm,” Barba answered noncommittally, watching Carisi’s eyes follow the pattern of his fingers over Barba’s chest. Barba wanted to get out of the shower and into bed; it had been years since anyone had fucked him as hard and thoroughly as Carisi had, and Barba didn’t want to admit that his legs were still a little unsteady. 

The younger man certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, though—he was already half-hard again, and Barba was grudgingly impressed. He didn’t want to deprive Carisi of the pleasure of soaping him up.

“Is this going to take all night?”

Carisi glanced up at Barba’s face. “Maybe. You look so good like this…”

“Wet and exhausted?” Barba asked with an arched brow. 

“Fucked out,” Carisi countered, ducking his head to hide his grin when Barba glared at him. Carisi pressed a kiss to the wet curls on Barba’s chest and Barba let out a soft sigh in spite of himself. His fingers itched to tangle themselves in Carisi’s wet hair, but he resisted. “I wanted you for so long,” Carisi admitted softly, his expression hidden as he nosed into Barba’s chest hair, “I guess I’m still amazed I get to touch you.”

“I let you do a lot more than touch,” Barba reminded him, shivering slightly as Carisi laughed against his skin. 

“Seemed like you were enjoying yourself.” Carisi ran his hands down Barba’s thighs. Most of the soap had already been rinsed away, and Carisi’s calloused palms were enticingly scratchy against Barba’s tingling skin. 

“It wasn’t an unenjoyable evening,” Barba allowed, but he couldn’t keep the grin from his face when Carisi looked up at him. “Come on, Sonny, I’m tired and I have to piss. If you’re gonna jerk yourself off, just do it already. You can suck on my toes if you want, but you’ll have to lift my leg.” He laughed, but Carisi looked embarrassed as he dropped his gaze. “That was a joke.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Do you need a hand?”

Carisi swallowed before forcing his gaze to Barba’s. “No.”

Barba looked him over, noting the darker flush in his cheeks, and said, “If you want something from me, just ask. But I am not getting on my knees in here.”

Carisi’s eyes dropped to Barba’s cock.

“And I told you, that part of me is done for the night.”

Carisi chewed his lip. Barba hated when he did that. It made those embarrassingly pink lips even harder to resist, and Barba already spent too much of his time thinking about Carisi’s mouth.

“You said you had to pee,” Carisi mumbled, the words nearly lost beneath the sound of the water. 

“If we ever get out of this goddamn shower,” Barba griped.

“You could…” Carisi stopped. His hands were unmoving, heavy against Barba’s waist, and he wasn’t meeting Barba’s eyes. 

Barba felt a flash of annoyance. “What do you want, Carisi? You had your tongue in my ass, and now you’re shy?” He regretted the words when he saw Carisi’s expression tighten and realized that the younger man was actually afraid to ask for what he wanted.

“Sorry,” Carisi said, managing a crooked smile. “Forget it—”

“Hey,” Barba interrupted, reaching up to cup a hand under Carisi’s chin. The softness of his voice made Carisi go still, and they stared at each other through the swirling steam. “I’m sorry. I get cranky when someone fucks me for two hours straight and then won’t let me sleep.” Carisi laughed quietly, and Barba stroked a thumb over the other man’s damp cheek, marveling at how beautiful he was. “Tell me what you want,” Barba commanded gently.

Carisi swallowed and ran his tongue over his lower lip, glancing down between their bodies. “Um. You could...if you wanted to, I mean…” He cleared his throat, looking up at Barba from under his lashes to gauge his reaction. “You could pee on me.”

Barba blinked in surprise. “Why the hell would I want—” He stopped as realization dawned and his brain finally caught up to his mouth. He studied Carisi’s expression—embarrassed, but hopeful—and asked slowly, “You...want me to...urinate on you?”

Carisi was looking for mockery or disgust in Barba’s face, but Barba was more curious than anything else. He had no room to judge anyone else’s proclivities or kinks, and he wasn’t about to make Carisi regret gathering the courage to voice his desire. Carisi certainly hadn’t shied away from anything Barba had asked _him_ to do in the last few hours.

“If it’s too weird for you,” Carisi started, but Barba slid a thumb over his lips to silence him.

“I need you to be very clear about what you want,” Barba said in a low voice, holding Carisi’s gaze. “If there’s something I can do for you, I will, but I have no interest in degrading you—intentionally or accidentally.” 

Carisi’s dimples deepened and he all but _beamed_ at Barba, his eyes simultaneously bright with happiness and dark with desire, and a single thought blazed across Barba’s mind.

_I want to keep you_.

It was an embarrassing thought and something he had no intention of voicing.

“Nah, I like it,” Carisi said quietly, glancing away and then back at Barba, unable to duck his head while Barba held his chin. “But only if, y’know...I trust the guy…”

“I’m flattered,” Barba answered. He considered for a few seconds. There were a lot of questions he might ask, but most could wait. He wasn’t getting any less tired, so he finally said simply: “Tell me.”

“On my face but not in my eyes. I like to watch. But...in my mouth is good.”

“In your mouth,” Barba said, for the sake of confirmation.

“Yeah.”

Barba pushed himself away from the wall and pulled Carisi’s face down for a quick kiss before releasing him. “Alright, then. On your knees,” he said, turning his back to the shower so he was blocking the spray from Carisi.

Carisi sank down eagerly, with a loose grace that was enviable. He tipped his face up and parted his lips, staring up at Barba, the blue of his eyes all but swallowed by his pupils.

“Mm,” Barba said, running his fingers into the other man’s wet hair to push it back from his forehead. “If only you knew how good you look like this.”

Carisi shivered under the praise, and his hand crept into his lap to wrap around his hardening length. 

Barba took himself in hand, too, but hesitated. The physical urge to pee was still pressing, but his bladder balked at the command from his brain. Carisi waited patiently, stroking himself slowly and humming encouragement, but Barba wasn’t sure he was going to be able to do it. 

“It’s okay,” Carisi said, running his free hand up Barba’s thigh. “It’s prolly weird the first time. If it’s too much—”

“Hush, just give me a minute.” Barba closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of pressure instead of Carisi’s face. It didn’t work; Carisi’s face was printed on the insides of his eyelids, silently pleading. Barba didn’t want to refuse that plea.

He felt Carisi’s hand slip up between his legs, pressing gently—tentatively—behind Barba’s balls, and Barba’s cock twitched in his hand. He opened his eyes to meet Carisi’s stare.

“That is not going to have the effect you’re hoping for.”

“Thought you were tapped out,” Carisi teased, smiling crookedly..

“You’re on your knees in front of me. There might be some renewed interest.” Barba paused, letting himself feel the dull urgency of a full bladder. “Say it for me.”

“I want you to piss on me,” Carisi obliged without hesitation. His hand was resting on Barba’s thigh while the hot water massaged Barba’s shoulders and back and cascaded over his ass. The warm water was helpful, and so was Carisi’s blatant desire. 

Barba nodded and settled a hand on Carisi’s head. He felt the first few dribbles escape and Carisi tipped his chin up in anticipation, once more parting his lips. It was a false start, but Barba’s bladder’s hesitation was too much for his tired prostate, and after only a few seconds of burning limbo he finally felt the dam break.

Carisi made a sound of pure bliss when the hot stream found his cheek, all traces of self-consciousness gone, and Barba automatically adjusted his aim when Carisi’s mouth dropped open. The physical relief was significant as Barba’s bladder finally released its golden bounty, but he only distantly noticed. He watched in wonder as Carisi happily reveled in the shower, swallowing some of the hot fluid that flooded his tongue and letting the rest overflow his lips and drip from his chin. 

Carisi was staring up at him, and Barba was struck speechless by the unexpected intimacy of the moment. They were cocooned in the steamy confines of the shower, separate from the world, connected by this secret act that bound them together. 

Carisi was jerking himself hard and fast, his hand moving with reckless abandon and uneven rhythm, and his hips rocked forward into the air as he came all over Barba’s leg. Barba, his hand tangled in Carisi’s wet hair, shifted forward automatically and Carisi closed his mouth around Barba’s cock without hesitation. He licked at Barba’s slit to make sure he’d gotten every drop before releasing him and sinking back with a sated hum.

Barba stared down at the other man, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. After a moment he sagged against the wall, leaning on a shoulder.

“You got enough renewed interest for me to suck you off?” Carisi asked, swiping a hand over his face and giving his head a little shake. 

“No,” Barba said without bothering to give it much thought. Carisi probably _could_ get him off again—something Barba would’ve thought impossible twenty minutes ago—but it wasn’t worth the energy. “Come up here.”

“Already came down here,” Carisi quipped, gesturing toward the strands of cum clinging to the hair on Barba’s shin, but he rose to his feet with a little less grace than he’d had on the way down. Barba turned to flatten his back against the wall and Carisi leaned into him, trailing his hands up and down Barba’s sides as they looked at each other. “Okay if I kiss you?” he murmured.

Barba appreciated the consideration and had no desire to know how his own piss tasted, but he hummed in assent and happily accepted Carisi’s kiss.

“Thanks,” Carisi whispered against his lips.

“ _Bed_ ,” Barba grumped in return, but when Carisi started to draw back Barba pulled him down for another lazy kiss.


End file.
